The Internet of things (IoT) refers to a physical network via which an object including a sensor and a communication chip installed therein automatically transmits and receives data in real time without human intervention. In an IoT environment, devices (objects) with a sensor or a communication function may be connected via the Internet to collect surrounding information and may transmit and receive data to and from other devices to make an appropriate decision.
That is, the IoT refers to communication between objects that use wireless and wired networks based on a sensor and chip attached to an IoT device and is based on Bluetooth, near field communication, (NFC), sensor data, a network, and so on.
In particular, the IoT is capable of manipulating residential electronic products using a smartphone out of doors, and thus, recently, the IoT has attracted much attention and combination with vehicles has actively attempted along with a concept of a smart car and a connected car.
Due to establishment of various wireless communication standards along with growth with geometric progression in the number of IoT devices, the possibility that multiple devices simultaneously use a frequency band of 900 MHz when using the frequency band is increased. In particular, when IoT devices are used in a vehicle, frequency interference may be caused to disable communication, and thus, there is an abrupt need to manage a frequency band.